Temptress?
by jojoberry
Summary: How did Jessie feel about Buzz calling her a 'Temptress' in Sunnyside jail. And a bit of what happens after. Toy Story 3 spoilers! Disclaimer: I don't own Toy story or any characters.


**Hello my fabulous readers this is set during Toy Story three when Buzz calls Jessie a temptress after being switched to demo mode. And what Jessie thinks about being called…well a temptress…*awkward moment* also the more T rated lemonish escape that I think of when I hear temptress. Well on to the story.**

A _what_?

He called me a _what_? I can't believe it! A temptress! Why? I mean, temptresses should be tempting right? Not clumsy, loud or just plain annoyin' like me. His brain must have gone all whack from bein' changed to demo mode.

I started to whimper in confusion and out of habit. Buzz walked over his hands behind his back with authority.

"Miss, I'm afraid your whimpering is useless against the power vested in me by Star command. Struggling will only make your situation worse and will force me to make drastic changes to your current living arrangement." He leaned in and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What sorta changes Bu-uh I mean sir" I made sure to be careful not to use his informal name, as not to upset him and find out if he really meant it. He paused to glare at me.

"Should you resist, I will be forced to remove you from your current cell and place you in The Box with no possible way to escape."

Escape. I would love to escape, to taste freedom, but I would have to find a way to maneuver my way out.

I stared into his eyes for a moment when it hit me. No doubt he had a thing for me before and calling me a temptress must mean I'm tempting in _some_ way. If the real Buzz is in there all I need to do is draw him out a bit say the right words and boom were out.

I thought back when we first met. He had complemented me, but on what? My eyes? Teeth? Horse?

Hair. My long red hair, and brilliant mind. I lowered my head and a look of defeat spread across my face.

"Sorry sir, I guess a smart man like you can't fall for my tricks I guess my career is done then if I'm no good at it" I sighed pretty convincingly and crawled to the darkest corner in my cell. He stood there a moment more in confusion then left.

My yellow ribbon was already untying so in one swift movement I pulled it out and let my hair fall gently to my shoulders. Next I unzipped my jacket revealing a rather tight very pale very transparent undershirt.

I lay my head down on my jacket and faked like I was goin' to sleep. Awhile I heard him sit down in the middle of the prison I moaned just loud enough for him to hear it in the center of the cells.

He turned his head but only for a moment. I moaned again, this time with more oomph.

I thought he would come for sure this time but still nothing but a glance, but maybe a glance is all I needed. Theatrics was the key.

I held my stomach in one hand and my head in another then let out another pitiful groan. This time he finally walked towards me, a serious look on his face.

"Ma'am if you are going to continue to disturb the other prisoners I must ask you to leave immediately in a _silent _and orderly fashion." He emphasized the part 'bout bein' quiet.

"Well sir," I gave a wince to show my truly fake pain. "Ya' see I'm a bit short a heartbroken. Even back on the ranch I was never comfortable cooped up in a house. A true cowgirl belongs in the wide plains ropin' cattle under the night sky."I looked up at im' innocently.

"I get so uncomfortable my stomach starts to have all sorts a pain and my head ain't much better." I tugged at my now wavy hair.

"Miss, giving the current situation, though it may pain you I'm afraid that there's nothing else I can do to meet both the needs of the government and the wants of the society." He sounded so serious; I have to try harder to get the real Buzz out.

"I understand ranger, just listen to the government and fail to hear the wants of the people."

"Failed? I have listened to the full requests of the society, but from what I've heard about you I can guess that a background story is going to come my way very soon."

"Sure as hoarse neighs" I gave him a small hurt smile. He sighed and tapped his fingers rather harshly on his strong plastic arm.

"I'm waiting, Miss."

"Well ya see when I was back in my old owners home she would put me to bed in her small dark toy box m-my guy friend and I, would most always sneak out through the window after Emily had gone to bed. We would star gaze together, smile and talk. Soon we became more than friends, we-we fell in love. I would still love him most to death but, he's changed so much. He always did have a soft spot for my hair though, he called it beautiful."

"Jess-"he squeaked, then he shook and returned back to demo mode.

"Ma'am I assure you that the stars have no physical healing power, however perhaps to keep you quiet, "he sighed. "I may be able to move your crate to an area that better fits your needs."

Yes! This is it were getting' out. Free all I need to do now is remind him of me, maybe add a touch of passion to the mix to really get things flowing.

He slowly opened my cage and gestured for me to exit then he tied my wrists together with a twisty tie and led me to the window sill. I fake sneezed signaling the others to play it cool and stay calm.

I nearly fell of climbing the wood blocks up to the window sill, what with my hands still tied behind my back and all. He ushered me to the far right corner of the sill were we could still see the night sky.

We paused for a moment then he grabbed a plastic marker container and gestured for me to go inside. After I was in a stretched and yawned and lay on my back to watch the stars.

"Look it's the big dipper," I pointed clearly to Orions belt.

"Orions belt,"he said

"No I'm pretty sure it the big dipper,"

"Well I'm positive its Orions belt. See the string of stars?"

"Yeah that's the handle."

"No that's the belt."

"Handle"

"Belt"

"Handle"

"Belt"

"Venus." I crossed my arms in a matter-o-fact kinda way.

"Venus. Wait Venus?"

"Yes Venus isn't that big light up there Venus? AKA Aphrodite, AKA goddess of love, AKA-"

"AKA something like you?"He looked so certain and proud when he said that. "I mean going off marrying Hephaestus then having an affair with Ares. A-I can't even say it in front of you."

"Why 'cause you think I'm to lady like for it hmm? To delicate for it maybe."

"No!"

"Then spit it out!"

"A TEMTRESS! SHE SEDUCES ALL IN HER PATH SHE USES HER BODY TO HER ADVANTAGE! EVAN THE SMARTEST MAN COULD NOT RESIST HER RED HAIR AND GREEN EYES!" He looked about as shocked as me at that outburst.

"How do you know what she looks like?"I said carefully.

"I-well-uh-she-she's meant to look pretty so I-I assumed that…she…uh"

"That she has long red hair…" I tugged at a piece of my own hair.

"y-yeah."

"And bottle green eyes..." I stared at him. But he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Uh-huh" he winced.

"Like me?"I asked. No answer. "Buzz I—I'm not I temptress… In fact I'm more like repellent. I'm rude, loud, obnoxious…"

"You forgot annoying, confusing and beautiful."I blushed

"Buzz?"

"Shh just go with it cowgirl." He leaned in and closed his eyes, so did I, for a moment but then I stopped.

"Buzz," I opened my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You do realize we can't kiss through the plastic, right?" his eyes flew open.

" I-uh of course Miss, let's get you back to your cell."


End file.
